Trouble II
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: Serena and Naruto are twins. Back in the Silver Millenium they were together. Their souls separated, and now back together to cause peace or chaos? SMNaruto xover Find out more here...discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Or Sailor Moon.

**Normal**

" _Get away from me Naruto! You're annoying, I have to find Sasuke!"_

"_I am already embarrassed enough from you dobe, so I'm leaving."_

_---------------------_

"_**My kit, do not think of what they say, it is not true."**_

"_**I can't, I really want the pain to go away."**_

"_**Don't think about what they say, none of it is important."**_

_**-------------------------------**_

"Meat-ball head! What do you think you are doing? Ugh! I am so embarrassed, Why am I even friends with you!"

"Hey, odango! You know you could kill a lot of people by running over them?"

"Serena, look at this! Another F! Why can't you be more like Amy!"

**---------------------------------**

"**Mom, I do not know what to do any more, I feel so alone."**

"**My daughter, you try your hardest, yet don't think what they tell you, none of them are true."**

"**I don't know if I can stand it any longer."**

**----------------------------------------**

"_Naruto! You are going to make Iruka-sensei go broke!"_

"_Why do you eat so much! You're so dumb, no wonder you didn't graduate."_

"_You could never graduate if you keep falling asleep in class!"_

"_Wake up Tsukino! Ugh, why do I even bother trying, obviously you are going to fail this next exam!"_

"_Serena! Can you at least try to do your homework? Please, just once pass this exam?"_

"_Man, sis you are so dumb you can't even pass grade school!"_

_-------------------------------------------_

"_**Kyuubi, I want to see my twin again."**_

"_**Kit, I'll try to find her, but I can't exactly know where she is."**_

"_**Talk to mom, she'll know."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

"_Mom, I want to see brother."_

"_If I do find him, will you be happy then?"_

"_Yes, I can't keep this happy façade any longer."_

_-----------------------------------_

"_**Thank you Kyuubi."**_

"_**Anything to keep my kit happy."**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

" _Thank you mother."_

"_As long as it makes you happy again."_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Summary: Yes, Serena and Naruto are twins in my story. They were in the Silver Millennium, Prince Naruto and Princess Serenity (hard to picture Naruto as a Prince isn't it?) they were both very big troublemakers. After the big battle with Beryl and her minions, their souls were separated in different dimensions. So, now they do have their full memories. So then, Serena isn't a Tsukino, she is an Uzumaki, twin to the Naruto Uzumaki. Interesting story this will make. I am not a Sakura or a big Sasuke fan, so I'm going to make them a little dumb. Er….since Naruto is a fox….should I get Serena a demon for her too? I have some suggestions.

Wolf w/ 13 tails (silver, white, golden, gray, red) from YYH

Tiger (gold, red, orange, yellow, white, silver) almost like Blaze from Rounin Warriors.

Fox ( gold, red, orange, silver, white, grayish white) since they are both twins.

Also, since Naruto can summon frogs, what could she summon?

Fox

Slug/Snail (Don't know the difference)

Snake

Frog/Toad (Don't know the difference)

Bunny/Rabbit? (If anyone do pick this, how do they even fight with such a non-battle animal? Sure they're cute but battle?)

Tell me your responses, and then I'll try writing a chapter. I'm not sure if I can do it since I have schoolwork to do. But, I'll try to at least do half.

_**Review please if you want to read this story!Review review review!**_

**Pairings I need help on as well.**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Naruto/Ino**

**Serena/Neji**

**Serena/Itachi **

**Serena/Haku**

**Naruto/Gaara**

**Serena/Gaara **


	2. Character Info

**Profile/Info on char.**

**Leaf - Team 7 Includes -Sasuke and Sakura, replacing Naruto would be Ino.**

**Ages for Sasuke, Sakura, Ino - 13**

**Kakashi - 26**

**Team 8 includes Hinata, Shino,Kiba/Akamaru - 13**

**Karunei - 25**

**Iruka - 25**

**Ibiki - 27**

**Tsunade - 55 (i think) but used genjutsu to make her look young so she looked about 26**

**Ero-sennin (Jaraiya) - 57 (I think)**

**Sand - **

**Gaara - 14**

**Temari - 14**

**Kankoru - 14**

**Baki - 26**

**Shadow- now I will include Naruto and Usagi as part of Shadow Village**

**Naruto and Usagi - 14 (5'6)**

**Kurama - 15 (5'7)**

**Instructer Kagura - Sensei - 27 (5'7)**

**-Other:**

**Itachi - 15 (5'7)**

**Kisame - 15 (5'9)**

**Haku - 14 (5'6)**

**-----------------------------------**

**In some fics I've read they made Usagi and Naruto short people so I'm going to make them tall in my fic so if some of you are asking why I only put some heights for a few char. then well I'm just saying that some would like some info on them. But, some aren't actual info. If you want the exact info then go to **


	3. Time to Return Home

Time to return home

-----------------

Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall shade lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon yes.

He blinked in surprise. The message had been read correctly: They were here. Or was it a trap? He weighed the odds, then said icily, " Spread out; hide behind tress and bushes. Stop whoever is coming...or die."

Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short swords and round iron shields painted with black smybols. They resembled men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing. A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears. The monsters hurried into the bush, grunting as they hid. Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again.

The shade peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, but for him the faint moonlight was like sunshine streaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to his searching gaze. He remained unnaturally quiet, a long palesword in his hand. A wire thin scratch curved down the blade.The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.

The urgals could not see as well as the Shade; they groped like blind beggers, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched, cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; snapped a twig with his heavy boot. The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgals shrank back motionless. He surpressed his distaste --- they smelled like fetid meat --- and turned away. They were just tools, nothing more.

------------------

'Ugh, man this book reminds me of myself.'

**'Well, bear with it. You are like that after you and I fused together.'**

'I wonder when she is coming home...I bet she'd be very beautiful now.'

**'Yes, Serenity says she is, and very strong too, maybe even stronger than you if you keep slacking off.'**

'Shut up foxy!'

**'...Whatever...though once Serenity gets here we will call her what? Maybe Usagi...'**

'Suits her well...'

**'Alright break is over now get up or u will be late.'**

'What are you talking about its only...Damn!'

Then soon there is a tornado of orange...bluring through the streets to the bridge to meet his team. There after 5 minutes of running he arrived to see Sasuke and Sakura doing what she does every day trying to flirt with the villages' beloved Sasuke (i don't really like him or Sakura) asking about random stuff.

'I'm not saying 'hi' to them any more since they don't like me with the rest of the village, so then after what...a few days I will get away from this village and meet Usa in Shadow Village, at least that's where the over grown hair ball said she would meet me...'

A puff of smoke appeared. "Yo"

"YOU"RE LATE!" screamed Sakura.

Kakashi looked at Naruto wondering why he didn't say anything like all those other days. But, shrugged it off as nothing.

"Alright, well...I accidently tripped over a cat on the way here----"

"LIAR!"

"Hn"

'They must be sooo dumb, tell me why I bother staying here in this place?'

**"Cause, you feel like you are going to get strong here. Duh"**

'Grrr...'

"Alright now, Naruto I give you a week off since you have been doing so well these past days so you can do whatevr you want to do the next week." Kakashi replied.

"Wow! Really? Yahoo! Bye guys...!" Yelled Naruto. 'Man I hate being this happy person all the time, it's tiring'

"Dobe." Muttered Sasuke.

"Now you guys, the hokage has given us a mission and we are going to do it without Naruto." Kakashi explained.

"Great! Now we don't have any distractions since he's gone. And maybe this time it woill be more successful." exclaimed Sakura.

"The dobe practically gave as all away on all our other missions. Wearing that orange suit practically screamed out 'Kill Me!' ." Sasuke pointed out.

The other agreed and all went to the hokage tower to get their mission and make up an excuse for Naruto being somewhere else. Up in a high tree stood a orange clad boy staring down at them with a evil gleam in his eyes. 'They think I don't know about the mission? Well, I do and I will follow you and make sure you don't succeed. The mission is tomorrow morning, which I think I will pack tonight and escape tomorrow and follow them, plus to meet my sister. They will pay...' An gleam of evil could be seen in his eyes.

**'Wow, you now remind me of myself, not to mention Kyuuri my twin inside your twin sister. SHe is as powerful as me, unless if you are slcking now we won't be any more powerful then!'**

'Oh shut up you over grown fur ball! You're giving me a headache with the shouting!'

-------------

"Now I should be going tomorrow morning to meet them, Kyuuri what should I pack?"

"**Something useful but where he is they don't have the style here, I mean they are ninjas."**

"Yea, you're right. Also, I need the scouts powers back since I heard them talking about me and soon I will have their powers and the I need the Silver Crystal to shrink as a neckless for meto carry around. A brouch is too big to carry."

----As Usagi was walking up the stairs to the temple she quietly stood at the door and whispered a few words in ancient language, inside the room, the scout pens glowed faintly and died down so none of them noticed. Now their powers are within the crystal and never to be scouts again. They never noticed that because they were too busy getting drunk...

'Now that I have their powers I can go home tomorrow. Too bad Pluto has to make sure to keep the others from looking where I am, but I'm sure she knows what to do, erase their memories! Then I won't be bothered any more with these fools/traiters.'

Usagi went home to pack her bags for tomorrows departure, and made sure to erase everyone's memories of knowing her, that way they won't go chasing after her.

-------------------

'NARUTO RENDEN!' a loud explosion echoed throughout the forest.

'RASENGAN!'(sp?)

'**You know, you could ask your sister to teach you some things from where she is, and you teach her somethings from here.'**

'Good idea! That way we will be unstoppable!' punching a fist in the air.

'**How is he so dramatic at times?" **Thought Kyuubi.

----------------------

At the time gate Pluto stood waiting for her. "You finally came, ready to return home?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see him soon...how long do I have to wait?"

"A few days and while you are there they cna teach you some things while you wait."

"Thank you Puu!"

"You are welcome, your mother has already talked to them. They are excited to see you Serenity."

"Ok, bye and didn't I tell you to call m-"

"Bye Serenity...and you did say that 34 times..I've been keeping track."

In the Naruto world Usagi (I'll start calling her that now or she will be foreign.) landed on top of someone.

"Ophf!"

"Ahhh! Sorry sorry sorry!"

Usagi landed on top of a boy who seems a little older than she is. 'Hmm he is cute...' she thought. She quickly scrambled off of him and stood to held out her hand for him.

"I'm ok, who are you and how did you fall from the sky? Are you an angel?" the boy asked.

"Um...no..my mother told me that she talked to you all saying---" Usa was saying until she was cut off.

"Oh! You're Serenity? Oh my apologies! I didn't recognize you, your mother said you would look like an angel and she was right!"

Usagi blushed at the Angel comment.

"Princess Serenity!"

She turned her head and look to her left and saw a group of people heading her way."Princess I didn't know you were to arrive this early! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm the hokage of this Shadow Village, my name is Kanguro."

"My name is Usagi, you can call me by that name now, there is no need for formalties, or else it could be suspicious." Usagi replied.

"Very well, I see you have met Kurama here."

The boy had red hair that reaches his shoulder and bright green eyes. He wears a dark blue-ish green khaki and black shirt.

"Yes, he was the one I accidently landed on top of, I'm sorry Kurama."

"It's alright."

"Now we are aquinted, Kurama will show where you will be staying, and your brother will be arriving soon? Naruto is it?" Kanguro asked.

"Yes, he will be arriving shortly in a few days since he has to do something. He is coming from the leaf."

"Ah yes, the leaf. I don't really trust the leaf since they disrespect him. I wonder how the 4th will say about this."

"I'm sure papa is disappointed in them, for treating aniki like that."

"Yes, now, to your place. Kurama?"

"Yes hokage."

Throughout the day Kurama showed her around after showing her place.

-------------------

"Now the mission is today. Naruto won't be joining us of course so I'm sure everything will be successful?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered, but inside he was really happy.

Not far from where they were, a dark clothed blonde hair boy stood ontop of a tree observing them. 'Now you pay...'

Team 7 without Naruto was walking in a forest toward Stone country to deliver a messege, trailing behind them was Naruto hinding his chakra easily so none of them could sense him. He trailed them for another 10 minutes and hid behind some tress and bushes in front of them. He threw a few shrunkins and knives toward them. None of then realized what was happening until Sasuke found himself against a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

'How could I not sense this coming?' Sasuke thought.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------

**Please Review. **ANd thanx to all of those who did review last chapter!

_**Votes**_

Wolf w/ 13 tails (silver, white, golden, gray, red) from YYH**2**

Tiger (gold, red, orange, yellow, white, silver) almost like Blaze from Rounin Warriors.**2**

Fox ( gold, red, orange, silver, white, grayish white) since they are both twins.**4**

Also, since Naruto can summon frogs, what could she summon?

Fox**3**

Slug/Snail (Don't know the difference)**2**

Snake**0**

Frog/Toad (Don't know the difference)**0**

**Naruto/Hinata 7**

**Naruto/Ino2**

**Serena/Neji1**

**Serena/Itachi 3**

**Serena/Haku 2**

**Naruto/Gaara 4**

**Serena/Gaara 5**

(New!) from another reviewer - **Serena/Sasuke 1**


	4. Prank Kurama and co

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon

So far in the story I can't say I will put a naru/kakashi in this cause, I dislike perverts. Sorry, and that leaf betrayed Naruto so I will or might have to add some twists to the pairings and no I will not put a Kurama/Usa since Kurama is soon to be their big brother.

Leaf

Right now the leaf village is in chaos since they soon found out that Naruto is gone. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were unsuccessful at their acting skills. They were actually delighted or very happy that Naruto is gone. However, the Sandaime is not happy about this.

"What should we do? He will come back and destroy us all!"

"We should have killed it while we were beating it!"

"You didWHAT!" a raspy voice sounded through the crowd.

Silence

"How dare you? Why!"  
Silence

"WHO DID THIS!"

Silence

" What are you all now? Abusers? CRIMINALS!"

Silence

" I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS TO HIM RAISE YOUR HANDS NOW OR I WILL USE THIS JUTSU ON ALL OF YOU TO SEE IF YOU'RE LYING OR NOT!"

A few hands raised hesitantly and slowly.

"I know that there are more of you, so be prepared I will use it tomorrow!" with that he disappeared. The crowd decided that telling the truth would be better. They fear punishment from the Hokage but they fear death more.

Shadow

'Kurama, you really think you can hide from me? Well, thanks to Kyuuri I got better senses to smell you, and you smell near by too like roses.' Usa thought.

'Man oh man I hope Usa doesn't find me... Kyuubi? Hey furball...can you hear me you stupid ignorant fox?"

"...quit the name calling dumb blonde I'm right here so no need to be harsh...and don't call me furball...baka." Kyuubi growled.

'Oooh touchy now are we?"

"Shut up!"  
--------+

"Hope she does not smell me..hope she does not smell me..hope she does not smell me." Kurama whispered.

To bad for him since Usa is already behind him ready to give him a heart attack.

"GOTCHA! " Usa screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Kurama screamed.

"Man, Kurama you scream like a girl not to mention you look like one too." Usa replied.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? And I do not look and sound like a girl!" Kurama shouted.

"Find you, yes and no, yes, and yes." She answered in order.

"Grrr.I hate you"

"Awww I love you too!"  
--------+

Not far from them Naruto sat perched up high in the tree trying hard to hide his snicker and not too laugh out loud. But, inside Kyuubi was bellowing with laughter and rolling around on his stomach.

'Hahahha too bad so sad Kurama, and you do look and scream like a girl.' Thought Naruto, then an evil grin appeared on his face.

'I have a plan and I'll need your help Kyuubi along with Usa and Kyuuri.'

'hahahwhat? Oh yea...what kind of help?' as he was just wiping the last of his tears away.

'I'm planning a joke on Kurama, I want to find out if he's a pervert or not like the rest of the village here.'

'Ahhh, clever as always I see. Very well, I will help you with this joke.'  
---------+

'Hey Naruto, lets stop and since I felt something from you I think you're up to something, what is it?'

"Usa, come to my room at midnight then I will explain to you.'

'Kay, see you then.'

Naruto jumped out of the tree and and went to stand behind Kurama.

"BOO!"

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"Hahahaha Kurama you really do sound like a girl"

"I hate the both of you." Kurama grumbled.

"Wow, isn't that sweet? Usa he said he loves us-"

"I did not say that.."

"I know, wow Kurama..-"

"I. DID. NOT. SAY. THAT!"

"Yes, you did. We love you too!" The two said in one voice.

-------

Wow isn't that the sweetest thing? Should I stop here? Nah I won't be mean since its only 3 pages now, so I'll continue a little more..or maybe not

Sheesh ya think I'm gonna let you read more? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT!

HAHAHAH! You think that I actually did? Wow! Well, I'll continue from here. Just scroll a little down more.

The two discussed while Kurama and everyone is asleep in bed except some guards. They, decided what to do the bext day so then they would start planning the next day, set everything up the next few day then, prank Kurama with the best prank ever done. Now all they have to do is go through some scrolls that would be suitable for the prank that they ar going to do. Of course Naruto would do his Sexy no Jutsu but he decided that would be back up, so he and Usagi went through some scrolls in the library to use on the prank. But, maybe if they are in luck they might be able to prank a few villagers, or maybe the kaze. Then, spread the juicy details to their most trusted new friends. Like Haku, Gaara, Shikamaru, well some of their friends in leaf except for team seven and some Sasuke fans. And make them promise not to tell any one or else they will have Gaara do the punishing. (Sweet! Juicy details!)


	5. Prank Kurama n' co Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, just borrowing.

-----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

"Now lets see what we should do to them.." Usa thought.

""I know, how bout we put strings all over the place? Almost invisible on the ground, no one will we see them, and then we can put bleach in all the washing mashines turning all the clothes white." Kyuuri replied.

"Impressive, I didn't know that you had such ideas for pranks."

"Well, I used to do that back then with Kyuubi, I once dyed his fur pink..(giggle)"

Somewhere not far from them

"AH...AH...AHHCHOOOO! "

"Are you okay Kyuubi?"

"I'm alright, somebody must be talking about me"

-o-

Later on the two blondes went to meet each other under a Cherry tree where they usually meet at. They discussed their ideas and after about a few minutes they went to put it into action. Usa went to put bleach into the drycleaners, put pink hair dye into the Hokages shampoo, and put green hair dye into Kurama's shampoo and switch his body wash with soaps that make the skin color a different color. So, then, Kurama would have pea green hair and maybe a colored body.  
While she was doing that, Naruto was putting strings all over the village on the ground so then no ninja could see or detect them, so far no one did and five minutes later, Shio one of the chuunins tripped over a couple of the wires. Which led to him having a few scratches. Naruto also put some fish smelling water filled buckets hidden around so when if they ever rip or break any of the wires they would get poured over with the fish smelling water that smells like fresh fish from the sea.  
Also, Naruto and Usagi made clone's of themselves to help with the work. After what seems like a few hours they were finally done. That night they waited up in the Sakura tree to see what would soon happen. Not to mention that tonight was the New Years Eve festival.

-o-

-Town Square-

"Tonight everyone we will celebrate and do nothing but have ourselves a good time!" Hokage shouted. Everyone cheered including the chuunin that fell into the traps earlier cheered even though he winced everytime he jumps.

They all went toward the shops and the twins watch their work do their stuff. Kurama stepped on one of their traps and tripped and fell on someone infront of him and that person toppled in front of that person so that person went on top of that person and that person went on top of that person and so on with that like a row of human dominos. At the end the last person was the hokage and he was thrown into a group of young girls and he landed on them which gave him a chance to look up their skirts, then he was propelled away from them with a massive nosebleed.  
Everyone else either just stayed on the ground or just tripped over a bunch of wires which made them even more ridiculous than before, the hokage however was hypervalating on the ground and twitching. Kurama was already running from one place to another because he was almost blown up by a (those things that blow up when people step on themslipped my mind can't remember it.)  
The chuunins were hopping all over the place because they were getting electrified from swinging wires everywhere. The jounins were getting splashed by fish water every 20 seconds. The other genins were running around because there were explosive tads being thrown at them.  
So, from far up in a Sakura tree the two twin blondes and fox's were being laughed to death and Naruto was rolling on the ground, Kyuubi was laughing his head off in his cage, Usa choked on her saliva and was trying to breathe and Kyuuri was just laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her face.

Later, everyone went home to try to get to sleep without any trouble, The hokage was in the shower and when he stepped out and looked in the mirror he let out a shrill scream that sound like a five year old little girl in a horror movie. Kurama was also in the shower and just stepped out and he looked in the mirror and he also screamed like a girl only more higher pitched. The whole village heard the screams. The other four were just laughing trying to breathe up in a Sakura tree. 

"haha...I...can't...(gasp)..breathe..." Naruto replied.

"...kit...(gasp)...no one...can...b...breathe...right now..." Kyuubi replied trough breaths of air.

Usa was trying very hard to stop laughing but she ended up losing consciousness.

-Next morning-

Everyone got up to got to the dry cleaners to get their clothes. Five minutes later..."AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was sounded through the village.

"No! My black gloves are white!"

"My briefs are white instead of black!"

"My pink skirt is white!"

Everyone gathered at the Town Square and looked up at the Hokage and bursted out laughing at his new hairdo. He has pea green hair that can be seen under the hat.

"AHEM!"

Everyone silenced at that only a few giggles were heard.

" Everyone this has to be the work of the two most wanted pranksters. The Uzumaki's !"

'Uh oh' they both thought.

"Lets hunt them down!

"Lets teach then a lesson!"

"I'll show them my long lecture jutsu!" Everyone paled at that.

'Damn, I hate lectures'

"You're not the only ones kits"

-o-

Well, that's all for now ppl. **_Review!_** And continue to vote for your pairings.


	6. AfterMath

Disclaimer: Borrowing characters.

Aftermath

The day after the prank everyone soon forgotten about it all since they know that those two were just having some fun but the hokage did want to see them that morning.

"You two were just having some fun since you never have been able to get some childhood fun. So, I'll dismiss that thought for now. What I want to say is that I will give you thanks to let me see some pretty girls that night!(squeals) (I don't know if he can squeal) (giggle)" Hokage blushed at that thought.

'?' ran the confused thought over the two.

After the akward moments in the hokage office they decided to just lounge around or just maybe just maybe ask Kaguya -sensei if they have any missions then check with Kurama is fairing with his lovely pea green hair. 

Kurama

"Oh my hair! My lovely hair!" Cried Kurama in his bedroom. Unnoticed by him the two blondes were right outside his window.

"Ok, so he isn't fairing so well with his hair so um...what?" Asked Naruto.

"Maybe we can just have some time off or go to the Hokage and ask if we can have a separate mission without our team, because we don't want them to go into shock yet from whatever I'm talking about that I don't know what I just said and I'm confusing myself? Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Ok, don't talk until you know what to say cause I really have no clue to what you said to me just now."

"..."

-----Konoha----

"Hokage I want to know where Naruto is."

"Iruka, I can't say since I don't know."

"Then allow me a pass so I can go look for him."

"No, even if I did know (which I do) I can't say since I have to keep my promise."

The door to his room suddenly was blown open due to someone or team kicked it open.

"Hokage-sama, the genin exams are coming up and we don't have a complete team of three!" Sakura replied.

"Hokage-sama please tell us where Naruto went, we want to know if he's alright. We're worried about him." (oh yea right!) said a calm voice of Kakashi.

'Hmm, Naruto was right. I guess I have to come up with some type of lie.' Hokage thought.

"Alright, go ask Gaara, he will tell you what has happened." He replied.

"Iruka, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, hokage-sama."

After team 7 left, he told Iruka what has been going on since Naruto has been put on that team. Even the times his teammates insulted him with all his faults that weren't his. After that Iruka calmed down a little.

"So, there is no need for you to worry, he is ion safe hands and in a new life and family. I bet he's having the time of his life!" Hokage exclaimed.

Indeed he was right, Naruto was having the time of his life. By putting others in misery except for Usagi.

----Shadow---

The days went by and all of the Shadow village team's were ready for the genin exams. They trained hard and long hours so they can show others what this village was made of. Especially Leaf, they all have some sort of grudge against Konoha. It's not the poor boy's fault that he was the vessel of a great demon. In just three more months was the genin exam. 

Naruto learned the Shadow Claw - manipulate any shadow around into a weapon and the opponent would still fell the pain as a real attack. Chidori - I don't have to explain you all should know. Shadow fist - a fist made of shadow. Shadow dragon wave. Also, from Kyuubi he learned some powerful attacks and he started to look somewhat like Kyuubi minus the tails, ears, and furs.

Usagi learned the Rasangan from Naruto. (She still uses the powers from the scouts so she a bunch of attacks without hand-seals.) And so basically she just has those and some powerful attacks from Kyuuri. She looks a little like her only Usagi has more silver-gold hair than red and orange. So, same with Naruto without the tails, ears, and fur. But maybe during the exams they might just show the power to make them look powerful and a good set of fireworks around them with their charka. 

Kurama just has his demon powers except without his tail and ears.

+ I'll update soon again as soon as I don't have so much homework. Review! And vote!

**Wolf w/ 13 tails (silver, white, golden, gray, red) from YYH 2**

**  
Tiger (gold, red, orange, yellow, white, silver) almost like Blaze from Rounin Warriors. 2  
**

**Fox ( gold, red, orange, silver, white, grayish white) since they are both twins. 4  
**

**Also, since Naruto can summon frogs, what could she summon?  
**

**Fox 3  
**

**Slug/Snail (Don't know the difference) 2  
**

**Snake 0  
**

**Frog/Toad (Don't know the difference) 0  
**

**Naruto/Hinata 7 I suggest that some ppl could choose other than them since there are too many.  
**

**Naruto/Ino 3  
**

**Serena/Neji 2  
**

**Serena/Itachi 5  
**

**Serena/Haku 3  
**

**Naruto/Gaara 5  
**

**Serena/Gaara 6  
**

**(New!) from another reviewer - Serena/Sasuke 1  
**


	7. Yo Mama Joke Argument

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hi I bet all of you or most of you ppl are waiting patiently for the next chap. to come out. Well, so here it is but I have to say that I won't be able to update that fast because of upcoming exams so it will take a bit longer.

In Konoha right now Itachi and Sasuke were having some sort of argument.

"Otouto you know you can't ever beat me."

"Oh, ya think? Well, I bet I can itchy"

"..twitch...I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh well, I guess I already did."

"...grrr.."

"Ya know what? Yo mama's so fat she can't fit through the door so they have ta lift the roof up so she can be carried by truck." Itachi smirked.

While Sasuke was thinking and Itachi was smirking, the fan girls were cheering and have hearts in their eyes. While the boys were just off to the side enjoying the argument.

" Man this is Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"I think it will be a tie." Chouji replied.

"Wanna bet on it Chouji?" Kiba asked.

"I wanna bet too, I bet 20yen that Sasuke loses to Itachi." Haku said.

"I bet 50 yen that Itachi wins." Gaara said with his usual monotone voice.

"I bet I-Itachi will w-w-win so I put 50 yen as w-well." Hinata replied. She isn't part of the fan club.

"I bet that Itachi wins, and I hate Sasuke so 50 yen on me." Neji put in.

"I SAY IT'S A TIE AND THEIR YOUTH WILL BURN FOREVER!" Lee shouted and with a dramatic sunset in the background. Everyone else groaned.

Back to the argument.

**Sasuke will be bold** and Itachi will be normal.

"Well, have you come up with anything yet? Punk?" Itachi smirked.

**"Shut up! I got one for you. Yo mama so ugly she has to creep up on her make-up."**

"Yo mama so ugly her shadow quit."  
**  
"Yo mama so fat she can't even get up." **

"That's so old! Yo mama so ugly when she looked in the mirror her reflection ducked."

**" Yo mama so poor she chases after a garbage truck with her shopping list."**

"Geez, think of something better. Yo mama so ugly she has to wear a mask to go places."

**"Yo mama so...stupid..she can't even..um...say the alphabet."**

" You have got to be kidding me." Itachi raised one delicate eyebrow.

**"Can you do any better?" **

"Yay go Sasuke-kun!" Screamed the fan girls except Hinata.

"As a matter a fact I can."

"**Fine."**

"Yo mama's so fat, when she stepped on the dog's tail we had to change his name to Beaver."

**"Yo mama so fat ...she can't even walk straight."**

"Yo mama is so stupid, I told her Christmas was right around the corner - so she went looking for it."

**"Yo mama so fat, she has a real horse on her Polo shirt."**

" Yo mama so fat, her portrait fell off the wall."

**" Yo mama so heavy she can't climb the stairs."**

"Yo mama so fat, she leaves stretch marks in the tub."

(See I already said I would make Sasuke and Sakura and some other ppl seem stupid.)

**" Yo mama so fat she leaves with the wrong shoes."**

"Yo mama so fat, when she was a baby, she took a bath with a rubber albatross."

While those two were arguing the bet for Itachi was winning and going higher too. And the others like Hinata, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Haku, Gaara, Shino, and everyone else (including teachers), they were all rolling on the ground laughing because of Itachi's jokes. They were so funny that they were all having trouble breathing including Gaara.  
**  
"Yo mama so skinny, some people mistaken her for a stick."**

"Yo mama so fat when she stepped in front of the t.v., I missed two episodes."

**"Yo mama so ugly she can only be yo mama."**

"We have the same mom you dumbass!"

"Yo mama so fat, even God couldn't lift her spirits."

**" Yo mama so...stupid she ran the wrong direction to the toilet."**

"Yo mama so cross-eyed, when she crys, tears rolled down her back."

**" Yo mama so poor she lives outside of a shopping market and waits till it closes and breaks in to get her food."**

"Yo mama so fat when she takes a shower her feet don't get wet."  
-----------------------------0--------------

"Ok guys how bout we forget the bet and be laughing the whole time..huh?" Asked Kiba.

"Fine, but I won't be losing." Choji said.

"No one lost." Shino replied.

-------------------------0-----------------------

**" Yo mama so poor she is a nudist."**

"eeewwwww" all the Sasuke-kun fan girls made disgusted faces.

"Man, you're sick. " Making a disgusted face.

**"So? I'm winning the battle now."**

"Not for long, not for long."

**"Yo mama so fat she can't fit into the car."**

"Yo mama so fat when she went to KFC she asked for a bucket of chicken and when the cashier asked what size she wanted, yo mama said "The one on the roof.""

**"Yo mama so fat she can't see her baby kids."**

"Yo mama's so fat she's on a "Tryit." She be like, "What ya'll eatin?" "I'll try it.""

**"Yo mama so ugly she can't be seen in public."**

"Yo mama so fat she can't see what place she goes to because she has to see over her boobs."

**"Yo mama so dumb she dj's for the ice cream truck."**

"Yo mama so fat instead of having lint in her belly button, she has full sweaters."

**"How do you come up with this!"** Cried Sasuke.

"My secret..." Itachi smirked.

**"...grrrr...tell me!"**

"no"

**"Yo mama is so fat she can't be my mama."**

"Yo mama's teeth gap so big, she uses a gate for braces."

After a few more minutes of Yo mama jokes battle. The end Itachi wins and get almost beaten up be Sasuke's fan girls..

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun we'll beat him up for you!" Ino and Sakura cried.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THESE FEMALE APES OFF OF ME!" Itachi screeched.

"Apes! Apes!" Sakura screamed.

"CHARGE!" Ino cried.

So on with the chase. Itachi is running away from the fan girls of Sasuke's. While Sasuke was laughing and the others were laughing still. Not to mention Itachi is now screaming away with a stampede of screeching banshee females.

--------In the Hokage's office---------

"My...what is that noise?" The Hokage asked no one in particular.

So how was it? I know I just did mostly jokes but its funny right! Review please. And tell me some Yo mama jokes cause I can't seem to think of any more. Thanks. Wow 5 pages took me 3 days too. LOL! D  
REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
! I don't get as many reviews than as many visits I get to the page. I think some ppl are just way too lazy.

I'll update soon again as soon as I don't have so much homework. Review! And vote!

**Wolf w/ 13 tails (silver, white, golden, gray, red) from YYH 2**

**  
Tiger (gold, red, orange, yellow, white, silver) almost like Blaze from Rounin Warriors. 2  
**

**Fox ( gold, red, orange, silver, white, grayish white) since they are both twins. 4  
**

**Also, since Naruto can summon frogs, what could she summon?  
**

**Fox 3  
**

**Slug/Snail (Don't know the difference) 2  
**

**Snake 0  
**

**Frog/Toad (Don't know the difference) 0  
**

**Naruto/Hinata 7 I suggest that some ppl could choose other than them since there are too many.  
**

**Naruto/Ino 3  
**

**Serena/Neji 2  
**

**Serena/Itachi 5  
**

**Serena/Haku 3  
**

**Naruto/Gaara 6  
**

**Serena/Gaara 6  
**

**(New!) from another reviewer - Serena/Sasuke 1**


	8. Train and be Ready

_I can't update so fast anymore, I have some exams this month so I won't be so often that I will update.  
_  
**Konoha**

**Team 7**  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out with me?" Sakura (b) asked. (I do not like her all that much either...she is a snob)

"No." Sasuke (B$) replied. (I do not like Sasuke all that much, too power obsessed freak, but if those who r stupid enough to not think that...woah ur wrong.)

Poof!

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Screamed Sakura.

"Sorry, I had-"

'Can't you be on time for once?"

"Ok just here my excuse and this time its true."

"Ok fine."

"Ok, well I was taking a crap, so it was pretty long and after half hour I knew I was late so my body acted on its own and forced charka to let the crap out. The good news is that I made it 10 minutes late here and the bad news is that I broke my toilet."

The other two were fighting the urge to puke right there but they were looking a pretty interesting green in the face.

" I knew you wouldn't like I to hear it."

"Ok, but can you atleast be on time tomorrow?"

"Sure, but tomorrow won't be any practice so its your day off."

"Oh, um so ok what do we do today?"

"Well, you guys are entering the exams and the hokage has found the replacement for blondie." Kakashi replied.

The team's replacement is John. Not very smart or strong. But he is still strong.  
-------------------------0--------------------------  
**Shadow**

" Kagura -sensei, since we are training so hard can we take a break, its been 3 hours." Usa said.

"Ya, atleast give some time for us to get our energy back." Kurama agreed.

"Alright fine, take 10 and later you all spare with me." She replied. (Kagura looks like the Kagura from Inuyasha...um..the princess from the second movie..Behind the Looking Glass only she does not have a kimono on but still has her mirror hidden)

Naruto wasn't even complaining but he was glad for a break to catch his breath. While Usa and Kurama were very tired from sparing with each other.

_Later after half hour_

"Actually, you are not sparing with me, you'll be sparing with your fox's, except you Kurama you are sparring with me."

"What?"

"Hn, you don't want to spar with me? I'm hurt." Making a pouty face.  
"Er...um...oh ok I'll spar with you sensei..." He was then whimpering why he was stuck with her now.

**Konoha**  
+

"Shut up, you!" Iruka yelled at them in anger. Iruka's mood was becoming crummy, so he took it out on the class. "All of you! Five hundred more laps!"

"Eh?"  
------------------------0-----------------------

"Come now, Tsunade-sama, I know you loved Naruto but he's gone." Shizune replied.

"I know but I know he will be back for the exams." Tsunade said.

A knock on the door was heard. Without waiting for a reply, a rough, white-haired man walked in casually. It was the famous Perverted-Sannin Jiraiya.

"Yo, Tsunade!" he bellowed. "I see you're exactly the same as when I was here last week! Buried in paper-work!"

"If you've come just to taunt me, I'll beat the crap out of you," Tsunade grumbled back at him. Jiraiya walked up, taking a seat in front of her table. He was about to put his feet up, but the death glare from Tsunade made him think otherwise.

While Tsunade was talking Jiraiya's face went red as he continued flicking through his book. "Ah, such beautiful numbers on you, dear..." he said, smiling like a pervert.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME, YOU ASS!" Tsunade yelled, standing up, leaning forward, and flicking him on the forehead, sending him flying back through door where two of the chuunin guards were standing.   
---0  
John, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting outside the school, waiting for Kakashi to come and complete the paperwork.

"That guy, late as always," Sasuke said in annoyance. Strange as it seems, they were becoming used to his lateness, even John who had became their team member for only a week.

"Yo!" Kakashi's voice was heard as he dropped down from the sky in front of them.

"You took your time, dammit!" Sakura wailed. "What took you?"

"I got lost," Kakashi explained casually.

"That's a lie!" they yelled back in frustration.  
---------Er...should I continue?--------

"Should we wait for sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares, let's just get it over with," Sasuke grumbled. "John! Let's go, idiot!" he yelled as he jumped off. John chased him in annoyance.

"Why'd you call me an idiot?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"NO I SO FREAKING AM NOT!"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Aha! Ha gotcha! I'm not an idiot!"  
8  
**Itachi and Kisame**  
Kasame was doing something like an act and Itachi was well...

"Hate me... " Kisame spoke.

"Ah..." Itachi moaned.

"Loathe me..."

"Mm..."

"Despise me..."

"Ah, yes, yes..." he moaned girlishly.

"And..."

"Oh, say it... Say it..."

"LIVE IN AN SEXUALLY MANNER!" Kisame shouted.

That was the last that Itachi could take before he got a massive nosebleed that propelled him through the roof which was six feet above them.

'Hmmhe will be gone for awhile.' Kisame thought.

Meanwhile Itachi was outside about 9 yards away from the house. Twitching and blood all over. But, from a distance it would seem that he is lying in a puddle of his own blood.  
------------0----------  
**Sand**  
"Gaara, how bout we go out to eat tonight?" Temari asked.  
"Hn, fine." Gaara replied.  
"Well, lets go already I'm hungry." Kankoru said.

**"Then, we will spill delicious blood after!"** Shukaku cried.

'No we will not, I said to Naruto I wouldn't.'

**" You fool! You let such a mortal take over your life!"**

'I did not, remember he has the nine-tailed demon Lord of all foxes, if you cross him he won't even let you live a second chance if you begged him.'

**"..f!"**

Gaara smirked that he hit a nerve.

I'll update soon again as soon as I don't have so much homework. Review! And vote!  
Wolf w/ 13 tails (silver, white, golden, gray, red) from YYH 2 Second  
Tiger (gold, red, orange, yellow, white, silver) almost like Blaze from Rounin Warriors. 2 Second  
Fox ( gold, red, orange, silver, white, grayish white) since they are both twins. 4 In the lead  
Also, since Naruto can summon frogs, what could she summon?  
Fox 3 In the lead  
Slug/Snail (Don't know the difference) 2  
Snake 0  
Frog/Toad (Don't know the difference) 0  
Naruto/Hinata 7 I suggest that some ppl could choose other than them since there are too many. In the lead  
Naruto/Ino 3  
Serena/Neji 2  
Serena/Itachi 6 Second place  
Serena/Haku 3  
Naruto/Gaara 7 In the lead  
Serena/Gaara 6 Second place  
(New!) from another reviewer - Serena/Sasuke 1

Took me 3 days to do five pages so review and if u do I'll just notify u when my next chap is up.  
Those who r 2 la-z to at least write one review u could have said 1 or 2 words saying' good' or 'u suck' or something like that would be nice.


	9. Genin Exams

Genin Exams

(I'm going to fast forward to the action parts.)

Usa, Naruto, and Kurama walking into the building where the first exam is taking place. They were all where the headband tof their village of the Shadow. They were all wearing black, on their backs has an animal ... Usa and Naruto both have a fox except that hers is silverish-red and Naruto's was redish-orange, Kurama's was blueish-silver, they wore black hunter boots with straps, and fingerless gloves. As they walked in they received many stares, they walked up to the second floor where two chuunin guards were standing, they walked up to them and saw them pushing others away from the door.

"Let us pass to the third floor." Kurama said in a cold voice that a few shivered.

'What is he talking about? Aren't we already on the third floor?' Many thought.

'These are no ordinary genins, we had better watch them.' Neji thought.

"Why? We are doing this so none of you genins will get hurt." Replied one of the chuunin guards.

"Let us pass, we are no ordinary genins, we can kill you in a matter of a second." Replied Naruto he let some of his killer intent towards them all. Everyone else shivered at the powerful killer intent around the room. The only ones not affected are Kurama and Usa.

The guards shivered and let them all pass, they didn't want to be killed yet.

Once inside the room, everyone turned so they are all facing them, they can all sense the powerful charka radiating off of them, many started to get nervous hoping they won't be encountering them in the exams. 

Poof!

The first examiner and all the proctors came into view.

"Alright you scoundrels get into your seats far away from your own teammates now!" barked Morino Ibiki.

Everyone took their seats.

"Alright, this first exam is a paper test and each of the question is worth one point, so total to pass this one your team needed a total of thirty points to pass. If you don't get about that much then you and your teammates fail the first part of the exam. There are ten questions and you all have one hour to complete nine of the questions, the tenth question will be told to you by the end of the exam. Aright, now start!"

Naruto used his Demon eyes that he learned from Kyuubi, Usa used a Jutsu that made time stop so she would get up to gather all her answers, Kurama however just used his knowledge to answer them they weren't even that hard. They made sure no one saw them use their demonic powers and made a barrier around them so one could use their jutsu's against them. After about forty-five minutes Ibiki barked then to stop.

"Alright now, for the last question you will now either choose to take the last question or not."

"WHAT!" shouted half of the room.

"What if we don't take the tenth question?" Asked Tenten.

"Then you and your team will fail."

Many of them raised their hands and failed.

'Hmmm...many outstanding ones this year, especially that team from Shadow, they seemed calm about the whole thing.' Thought Ibiki.

Suddenly, the window crashed open and in came a women.

"What? Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? I think your going soft."

"Many outstanding ones this year."  
----------0----------0---------

In a large room to where the next part of the exam is taking place.

"Ok, my name is Kurunei (ya all think it would be Anko eh?) and I am the examiner for this part."

To be continued...

I'll update soon again as soon as I don't have so much homework. **Review! And vote!**  
**Wolf w/ 13 tails (silver, white, golden, gray, red) from YYH 2 _Second_**

**  
Tiger (gold, red, orange, yellow, white, silver) almost like Blaze from Rounin Warriors. 2 _Second_  
**

**Fox ( gold, red, orange, silver, white, grayish white) since they are both twins. 4 _In the lead_  
**

**Also, since Naruto can summon frogs, what could she summon?  
**

**Fox 3 _In the lead_  
**

**Slug/Snail (Don't know the difference) 2  
**

**Snake 0  
**

**Frog/Toad (Don't know the difference) 0  
**

**Naruto/Hinata 7 _I suggest that some ppl could choose other than them since there are too many. In the lead_  
**

**Naruto/Ino 3  
**

**Serena/Neji 2  
**

**Serena/Itachi 6 _Second place_  
**

**Serena/Haku 3  
**

**Naruto/Gaara 7 _In the lead_  
**

**Serena/Gaara 6 _Second place_  
**

**(New!) from another reviewer - Serena/Sasuke 1**


	10. sorry

Sorry!

I am sooo sorry, I am not able to update anymore for the time being, since the laptop just has some viruses on it and my bro has to reboot it which cause me to lose every single one of my files! Again I am really sorry and I'll try to re-write them, so for now I can't do it since the laptop's down and completelylost all files.


	11. Forest of Death

Continued...

Whoa. Dejá vu.

"Hey, Neji, did yopu know that blonde kid from team shadow? He remindes me of someone." Lee whispered.

"I noticed." Neji replied back.

"Sasuke-kun, that blonde from shadow gives me the creeps, he looks like Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hn...I know that, but his power seems hidden, I can't even detect it." Sasuke said.

---

"Haku..do you feel something?"

"Yes Gaara, I do but it seems faint...Itachi?"

"Feels like an old friend just returned..."

'...could it be...? Naruto...are you really back?'

"Usa..I'm going to need you to do something for me..."

"Yea bro?"

"You see that girl that has dark hair and white eyes?" Pointing over to Hinata.

"Yea...wa..oh...ok I think I know how...but I'll need some time alone with her...like the third exam begins...I'll talk to her.."

-----

"Alright you scrawny little brats I'm Anko and I'm your next examiner, so follow me to Area (where ever the forest is)" She shouted.

"ALright now all you have to do is have these scrolls ( heaven and earth) to get to the tower in five days, if you don't have them you and you're team fails, and you must be with your team to pass this exam."

Naruto raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Is cannibolism allowed?"

"Well, if you're going to eat a body then avoid the intestines, they taste nasty." Everyone around them scooted away from the crazy people.

"OK, Usa you know what to do now."

"Now fill out these forms so if you die it's not my problem." Anko said.

After filling out her form, Usa went over to the white-eyed girl.

"Hey, are you HInata?"

"Um...y-yes..."

'Damn she really lacks a lot of confidence.'

"Look, I'm only here to tell you this, if you want to be strong and not to stutter anymore and not be the girl right now who lacks serious confidence and stutter to everyone she meets, then tell me you want to change to be different."

"Um...well..I do want to ch-change m-myself a-and I don't w-want to be w-weak anymore."

"Ok, well then I want to meet you in the forest once we meet. There I will show you how to change yourself. Alright?"

"Hai. Um.."

"Hn?"

"Who is that boy with -"

"Blonde hair that looks strangely like me?"

"Yea."

"He's my twin brother."

"Oh"

"Gotta go now bye and see you soon."

--Usa ran back to her team and told them about it, soon after she finished the exam started. Everyone else just ran or raced through the trees as though their life depended on it and trying to be the first to be at the tower.

_'Now this is what I call a challenge,' _Team Shadow carefully hid their glee.

So far not a soul was in sight. Naruto was growing restless. He wanted to just freakin' find a group, beat them up senseless, got the right scroll and waltzed towards the tower. That would certainly save a lot of time and nerve. The genin ran a hand impatiently through his blonde spikes, sky-blue eyes warily scanning the surrounding. He had enough of fighting with a giant snake to last a whole lifetime and he didn't intend to fight another in this type of forest. The Forest of Death seemed to have lived up to its name, which was not a good thing. There was something definitely creepy about the way those thick canopies loomed above them, blocking out the sunlight and providing potential predators with ideal hideouts.

It was at that time that he realized a faint trace of chakra, stalking them.

Catching up with the two, Naruto casually leaned forward and whispered, "There's someone following us."

"We know you're there," the blonde lazily shouted out. "Just come out and save our precious time, will you?"

"Well, well, well, looks like a team from Leaf happens to be out prey." Kurama sneered.

The three genins shivered at the coldness of his voice.

Naruto showed his Earth scroll and the genins eyed it carefully.

"You want it don't you? Well, come and get it." He pointed to Sasuke " You the Uchiha, I will challenge you."

"You the pinky wek girl, I challenge you." Usa said.

"WTF? I get the puny nin-gen?" Kurama shouted.

"What is that suppose to mean?" John cried.

"Alright begin!"

Naruto launched into a series of seals and called Kage-bunshins, he smirked and laughed at the surprised face, these are no ordinary bunshins, they hvae red eyes and fox ears.

"Is the Uchiha surprised or scared..." The he gave a demonic laugh which gave the Uchiha a shiver down the back.

WHile he was fighting, Usa was doing a very horrifying genjutsu and the girl.

'OMG! this girl is like so gullible! SHe believes in anything I give her mostly about her precious Uchiha.'

Suddenly, Sakura screamed so loud that distroyed her concentration.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Sakura screamed and flinged her away like a rag doll.

Anyone else heard that probably got hearing problems later or deafness. But, mostly the Others near her covered their ears. And Sakura went over to her Sasuke-kun side.

"WHERE'S THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Usa hollered quite shamelessly after she got out of the mess, a wild look in her eyes as she trampled towards them like an epileptic orang-utan, arms outstretched. Her team mates didn't appear to enjoy this embarrassing change to their supposedly cool guys demeanour and could be seen frowning darkly at the everything within range. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB, YOU STUPID PINK BIMBO!"

Sakura after near hearing range heard that and went into rage.

"WHO ARE YOU TELLING WHO'S A FUCKING BIMBO! YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

"WELL BUBBLE GUM HAIRED GIRL, YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO FIGHT WITH!"

"OH YEA LETS SEE THAT BITCH!"

"OMG! Usa is swearing Kurama, and she is mad as hell..."

"I'm so scared when she is like that..."

"Um..Sakura..."

"SHUT UP JOHN I'M HAVING A FIGHT HERE SO SHUT UP!"

"HEY PINK BUBBLE GUM BIMBO! I'M YOUR OPPONENT!"

"WHATEVER BITCH LETS GET IT ON!"

'Wow I'm impressed I've never seen her like that, better not make her angry..she's scary..." thought Sasuke.

'For now I'm taking this girl down and use everything I have...' Sakura said.

'PHOENIX FIRE ARROW!' An arrow like a phoenix emerged and was aiming for her until she leaped away. Then, Usa was dodging shurikens.

"THUNDER CRASH!"

"KUWAMARI!" she switched with a log which was fried to a crisp.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Again kuwamari with a nearby rock which was frozen to a crystal.

"WOLD SHAKING!" that destroyed about 12 meters of the forest around them...now Sasuke was shaking like a leaf.

'This team is just too strong, that girl blew away 12 meters of the forest around us!' Sasuke thought.

So he did the only think he could think of..."Here is our scroll...you can have it and leave us alone.."

"Hahaha, looks like they surrendered..." Kurama said.

Usa well she calmed down a little after that. Sakura however was just shocked that this girl beat her and not just that she can be killed instantly!

-------

"Now that we have our scroll lets make camp somewhere else then we can get to the tower." Naruto said.

-----

"Itachi, I think we should set camp."

"Yea, Gaara's right, my feet are hurting me and that scream from somewhere nearly deafened me."

"Ok, we already got our scrolls, I wonder how Sasuke's doing..."

---(Gaara left Sand a long time ago, and his siblings aren't taking the exam)---

"Sasuke why did you have to give them the scroll!"

"It's either that or our life moron!"

"Come on guys, lets rest now."

-----------

"Hey bro, I'm going to be right back."

"Kay."

----

She raced through th trees in a speed of light mode and hig behind a tree and hide her presence.

Team ten was camping right now and HInata seems to be just twiddling her fingers, she waited till her friends were asleep and went towards the tree where Usa waved her over.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Ok, this way." She lead her away from her teammates and made sure to cast a sleep spell on them.

As she touched her forhead and murmured some strange ancient language, she was soon glowing a silvery red-pink, and Hinata was glowing a faint dark purple-white-ish. Soon she was done and the glow was gone.

"There, I have awakened your past self, you are no longer the girl then but now, you are different and stronger." Usa replied.

"I understand, I thank you very much, I won't let you down and I will show others that I am no longer the weak girl they have seen before." HInata said.

---

The next morning everyone woke up and went their ways. But, soon Neji, Lee, and Tenten were stopped by rain nins.

"Hey, give us your heaven scroll and no-one gets hurt." the rain nins said.

Then the battle began.

(look I'm lazy when it comes to seven in the morning to type so think however you want the battle to be like..i'm too tired but i'm out of bed bed cause i can have some time on the comp. before i have ta get off)

Twenty minutes later everyone was panting.

"...why aren't they worn out?" Lee asked.

"Don't know but they have the heaven and we got earth, just worry bout ourselves for now and the scroll later." TenTen said.

'...worry? why? we just need the scroll...I'll have to do it myself.'

"KAITEN!"

After that attack from him the rain nins were knocked out on the ground with their scroll 3 feet away from them...Neji walked up and took it then showed it to his team.

"Well, we got our scroll. Lets head to the tower now. It's straight ahead." Neji pointed forward.

------

Flashback--

"HInata you really need a change in clothes, those make you look geeky." pointing to the clothes.

"I know, how am I going to find clothes that fits me?"

"Here" She pointed on her forehead and soon she was once enveloped in the purple glow, he clothes changed in dark goth clothes. She was wearing a black tank top that showed some of her stomache, dangling hoop earrings that where small enouch so to not get in the hair's way, dark purple fingerless gloves with weights in them, a small leather jacket, knee length black skirt that frails around, net tights beneath, tall black leather boots, mascara, and dark purple lipstick. If any guy saw her they'd be drowning in their own drool.

end flashback---

"Now it's time for me to get some action, wait till everyone sees me, and I won't give a damn to what father so said. Screw him and his rules." As hinata went towards some grass nins, they were so surprised they weren't prepared at what she did to them, they couldn't even move!

"There, the earth scroll. Time to tell the guys and head to the tower." she went back to camp and woke both of them up.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

"Who else can it be? Only Hinata and Neji would have white-eyes in this exam."

"OK...so what happened to you?"

"Well, can't you see?I've decided to change and get myself some new stuff. Now we''ve got both scrolls since I ran into some grass nins, they were pretty easy." Hinata said.

The two boys decided not to question her for now. SO then they headed to the tower same day as all the other teams like Naruto's...whos already their being congratulated by the hokage, followed by Itachi's team.

Second day passed

third day passed

Sound nins, Grass nins, and Cloud nins.

fourth day passed

finally fifth day

Team eight, Team Ten, Team seven.

---------Every team made it, now waits for the last exam to begin...to be continued...

**Fox ( gold, red, orange, silver, white, grayish white) since they are both twins. 4 _In the lead_**

**Fox 3 _In the lead_**

**Naruto/Hinata 7 _I suggest that some ppl could choose other than them since there are too many. second place_**

**Serena/Itachi 8 _In the lead_**

**Naruto/Gaara 9 _In the lead_**

**Serena/Gaara 6 _Second place_**

_**Thank you and VOTE! Review!**_


	12. The Matches

Disclaimer: Own nothing

**The matches begins.**

A shinobi puffed into existence before them to replace the Hokage, the pale face and dark circles underneath his eyes succeeded in making him look like a sick person more than ever.

"My name is Hayate, and I'll be your referee for today's matches," the nin announced, his eyes watching them carefully under the black bandanna that he wore. "Before we start the random shuffling for opponents, is there any of you that wish to quit the Exam? This is the last time to do so before we start the Preliminary Round."

Naruto snorted. _That's a really useless question._

"I want to back out."

The blond blinked and sharply turned to the source of that voice. He narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Kabuto's raised hand.

Kabuto commented something about backing down because of the injuries he acquired after the second stage of Chuunin Exam but Naruto found that reason to be rather stupid.

Cough-"Anybody else who wants to quit?" Hayate repeated, coughing lightly as he did so. Sakura shot Sasuke a worried glance but said nothing. After a considerable amount of time, the sickly referee nodded his head and said, "That's that, then. Well, it's just about the perfect number to have. The Preliminary Round is going to consist of one-on-one matches. Seven teams made it through and that originally sums up to twenty-one genins. Now that Kabuto had backed down, there will be ten matches between the remaining twenty genins. There will be no rule applied to the matches, and it will continue until one of the opponents died, defeated or surrendered. Besides that, I will stop the match if the winner is already obvious so that unnecessary killings can be avoided. Now, let me introduce something that will determine your fate."

Naruto looked up when a loud, rumbling noise echoed inside the room. A portion of the wall automatically moved to reveal a built-in gigantic monitor, its dark screen flashing under the glare of light. Hayate gestured forward and continued, "This board is going to shuffle your names randomly, so that the fights are not going to be biased. Let's see who are going to fight in the first match."

Names flashed around the screen for several seconds until only two names were fixated on the dark surface. Naruto snickered when he saw who secured the first match.

Sasuke and some Yoro guy.

Yoro was one of Kabuto's teammates, supporting a pair of dark glasses and a black cloth covering the lower half of his face. Hayate coughed again and addressed the rest of the waiting genins, "Now we shall start the first match. Everyone else, please wait for your turn on the second floor."

As the match started Naruto turned to his teammate. " Who do you think will win?"

"That Yoro guy, but it could be possible that the Uchiha might win, with that cursed tattoo from Orochimaru."  
Kurama laughed and the others laughed with him.

Naruto was just in time to see Sasuke being overpowered by Yoro, the Uchiha struggling against the grip Yoro had on his forehead. Naruto tilted his head to a side when Sasuke continued to thrash about futilely, the genin's arm growing weaker with every passing second. "What's wrong with him? He's not that weak…"

"I believe it is the tattoo or that guy draining his chakra." Usa replied.

Suddenly, Sasuke's boot crashed into Yoro's chin when the older genin charged forward, confidence once again flashing in the Uchiha's eyes to replace the brief look of uncertainty that he had adopted earlier in the match. Now he decided to use the move Lee used when they fought earlier.

The end came when Sasuke had an early defeat using some sort of a fancy chain attack.

Uchiha Sasuke was declared the winner.

The screen board flashed and came to a stop. Rock Lee vs. Haku.

---

Murmurs of conversation greeted the verdict of the random shuffle, many curious stares were directed at the electronic board as the two genins that would be pitted against each other were from the same hidden village. It was a match that intrigued many of those who were there.

"YOSH! I AM NEXT AND HAKU NO LESS!"

"oohh how embarrassing..." Haku murmured with his head down.

"...eh...just do your worst Haku." Gaara said patting his back.

Naruto shifted his eyes just in time to see Lee making the first move. The bandaged genin had raised his armed hand to try to puch some purprise towards him. Unable to actually see the physical shape of the fist since its going so fast. Haku had no choice but to raise his arms in defence and was thrown back to the wall by the impact. He staggered to stand on his feet, coughing and shaking his head as he covered his mouth with a hand. The femenine boy looked like he had his wind knocked out of him. Lee smirked in victory, advancing forward in a rapid speed to gain the upper hand in the match. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a grin permeating Haku's face, concealed from the oblivious Lee by his hand but was visible to those who was watching on the balcony. Haku trew some ice needles at him hoping to slow him down from some speed.

"He's faking it," he whispered in unintended awe, a speck of respect worming its way into his head. _He made Bandage Hand thought that he'd been knocked down, baiting him to charge and expose his weakness. That's really clever. _

A shrill inhuman screech resounded out of nowhere, forcing the spectators to wince and cover their ears lest they wish to be momentarily deafened. That was Lee, he screamed because there were puncture marked all over him from Haku's ice needles. So after a few more needles, Lee lost and Haku was declared winner.

"Wonder who's fighting next…" Usa whispered.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

_Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura _

Ino made her way to the arena with a new fortitude; a different potency that fuelled her ahead, her head held up high and proud. She was no longer the useless genin that she had once been. She had grown, she had changed, she had stared Death in the face and lived. It was the time to show everyone the real Yamanaka Ino, the one that did not fawn over Sasuke or spent hours brushing her hair.

Sakura was however going down with a well...snobby look on her face. The naïve Sakura that was still chasing after Sasuke, the naïve Sakura that still believed that Sasuke would someday like, even love her. Suddenly, Ino felt pity towards Sakura. He would never loved her, he loved nothing but have his hunger set for power...to rid of this seal and have him killed. (Not Itachi, Orochimaru.)

Hayate had stopped coughing and said, "The third match, begin!"

Her fingers touched the knot that secured the forehead protector around her waist and she tugged at it until the knot gave away. Ino brought the symbol of Konoha shinobi to her forehead, where it should've been placed a long time ago and tied the cloth securely. She wasn't the one to root for orthodoxy but Ino felt that the occasion was worth it. Done with that, the blonde kunoichi said, her voice firm and decisive, "Let's end everything today. Show me what you can do, Sakura-_chan_."

The match began, Ino started some hand seals and faced towards Sakura, thinking she might do a mind switching jutsu on her. She leaped away to creat some more distance away from her. But instaed of that they both took out kunai's and sparred evenly for several minutes, sparks flying from clashes between kunai. She jumped when Sakura crouched and tried to trip her, placing one hand on the cold floor to break her fall as she lashed out at the side of Sakura's head. A hand stopped her foot halfway and Ino leapt away, did a few cartwheels and once again resuming her defensive style once she was satisfied with their distance. Sakura was already panting lightly but the weight had helped built Ino's stamina and she was by no way warmed up. The pink-haired kunoichi growled something incoherent; her hand reaching into the pouch strapped to her left leg and fished out more kunai and shuriken. Hurling those towards Ino, she sped to Ino's left.

One kunai narrowly grazed her cheek and was imbedded into the wall behind her but Ino didn't give it a thought until an explosion startled the living daylight out of the blonde. She hastily moved from the wall, frowning when she realized that the kunai had an explosive note attached to it, and so was the other kunai that were aimed towards her, she quickly moved to her right, avoiding some shurikens.

_She's planning on something,_ Ino thought wearily, her brows knitted into a frown as she waved a hand to fend off the smoke from weezing her to death. _Somehow, she can see me inside this hell of smoke. I have to get out of here first. Think, Ino! Think!_

Suddenly there was Sakura flying out of the smoke heading towards her with a kunai in each hand ready to strike her. Ino moved out of the way just in time to get out of that hellish smoke. When she got out too Sakura looked like she received less cuts than Ino did though, as she was farther away from the center of the blast than the blonde. Gasping for breath. Ino grinned, seeing an opening. She pocketed her kunai and began forming another hand seals that was all too familiar to her and her opponent.

Sakura saw this and laughed. "Shintenshin no Jutsu, Ino? You do know that that jutsu of yours is slow as hell, now, do you? I can just dodge it easily."

"That's what you think." Ino cut off half of her hair and threw it on the floor.

"Like your harmless hair can hurt me. HA!"

But Ino wasn't listening, she let Sakura babble all she want so she can concentrate and her soul. When she found her target there she yelled "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Sakura stopped laughingm by then she was already possessed. She raised her hand and said "I forfeit this match."

Then "No I do not forfeit yet!"

"Yes I do now!"

"No!"

This was going over everybody's mind..."Who's who now?"

The fight ended quickly with Ino back in her body and Sakura collasping, so it was a draw.

The board flashed. Usa vs. Kin.

...The match was **_very_** short with Usa kicking the girl's ass out the roof of the building. Which was hilariously funny.

5 minutes later..."Hey Dosu do you see her coming down yet?" "Eh...no not yet...wonder how long until she does...that ass kick must be hard..." Just as he said it Kin came down like a torpido at him, with no time to dodge he was pummuled to the ground. A 6 feet crater was at awake and Zaku was just laughing his guts out on the line while Dosu tried to get out the debries...and..crater...

And Usa was declared Winner.

HInata vs. Neji

Author's P.O.V

Hahahahaha wait till they all see her, wow their faces were pricesless, (me laughing my guts out and falling off the chair.)

--------Neji---

'She is weak and I will wi- woah...'

---Everyone else..

"HOLY MOTHER GODDESS!"

Hiashi saw this and he he turned red since there was blood starting to come out of his nose, but he held it back. Every other males have fainted due to volcanic nose bleeds. Except for the genins.

They even had to change examiners, since Hayate had fainted from chronic nose bleeding...

The new examiner was a lady, named Ren.

"Match begin!"

Hinata charged first and she will not be using the Hyuuga style for the fight.

She was in front of the surprised genin in a matter of seconds, as if she had appeared out of thin air. The shocked, wide-eyed look on her opponent's face was enough to make her grin insanely, as she swung her fist toward the side if Neji's head. Her knuckles connected with flesh, crashing undoubtedly into cheekbone. The dark-haired genin's head jerked backwards from the impact, but even as his opponent was falling, Hinata moved forward, planting a kick onto the exposed stomach. The Hyuuga genin literally flew back, before he was stopped by the wall, creating a crater around his limp body. Much to Hinata's surprise, Neji was still very much alive and awake, though he was coughing out blood and curses. Hinata stood in the middle of the arena, eyes blazing with annoyance and chakra as she glared at her struggling opponent. There was a subtle change in the flow of chakra from the other genin, like he was willing them to circle around him like a tornado. Neji staggered away from the wall and both of his hands were reaching deep into his weapon pouches. Watching with concealed amusement from the distance, Hinata frowned when she noticed that Nehi was holding out an impressive amount of shurikens ready to throw at her. As he did she dodged them all using her new found speed surprising everyone and kicked him in the groin. (she has high heels on think how that will hurt you guys ) Ouch that has got to hurt, every male audience winced at the impact. Neji was in so much pain he was kneeling at her feet.

"Give up Neji! You will lose now!" she sneered. Everyone was surprised to her new outfit and attitude. Especially to the genius Neji.

' UGH! THis pain...damn...better forfiet..I can't win in this state now...' As he slowly raised his hand much to her delight he forfeited the match. The examiner declared Hinata as the winner. The medics quickly came to Neji and took him to the infirmary.

"Man sis you really did a great job with her, me like...hahaha she is as sexy as any girl I have ever seen...except you..." Naruto grinned.

"Oh thank you, its my specialty." Pointing to herself.

"Wow, she is hot." Kurama said.

----In the infirmary Neji was in a lot of pain, and Hiashi just came in.

" Neji I have a letter for you." as Neji read it he looked in surprise, Hiashi was kneeling at him. He explained.

"Neji when she defeated you in that match she did not use the Hyuuga style to fight, so in the book of ours, it was lost but in it, it said that '_ if the heir is found and has defeated one of the hyuuga caged birds, then he/she is then freed' _do you know what she did to you? She freed you." Hiashi explained.

Neji was in so muck shock he forgotten about the pain.

"And now, I have to talk to her with the way she dresses. Those clothes are way too revealing for anyone!"

"Hiashi-sama?"

"yes?"

"Thank you."

He bowed and went his way to find his daughter.

Now when Neji thought about the way she dressed, she looked like some goth goddess. 'woah what am I thinking she is my cousin!'

----------Kurama vs. Dosu

Kurama simply used some of his skills back in Makai for him and then Dosu lost, embarrassingly funny. He was half naked when he was done. The rose whip trick really did the thing. Man was he good or great! Dosu was only in his boxers and his scarf/bandages covering his red face in embarrasment.

----(I'm changing Naruto's name) Kiba vs. Kyu (Naruto)

"Hey Akamaru guess what! Were fighting a dumb blonde!" Ok now that dumb blonde comment did get a lot of blonde's attention, like blonde shinobi's of other villages. But Kiba didn't notice until he felt some glares an the back of his neck.

"You know you are in deep trouble with that big mouth of yours, thanks to that comment you just made a whole lot of enemies including me and my sister." Kyu replied.

"Whatever." Unnoticed by him...did I forget to mention that the examiner was a blonde? She was mad as hell.

"Match. Begin." She said through gritted teeth.

----Up in the stands, Ino was red with fury, Usa has hell's fire comming out of her nose, female shinobi's from all over were just gritting their teeth with clenching and unclenching their fist, males however were just red with anger. That would soooo just put Ibiki Morino to shame hahhahaha and he was just standing next to a blonde ANBU and he was really trying to get away from the burning chakra from the guy...man he is scared now!

-------------------to be continued...**Review! And maybe I shoukd make Hinata hot and sext and evil!BWAHAHAHAHAHA! the shy little hinata is tooo shy and nice, I need a tough girl like her! Maybe her clothes should be goth like?**


	13. AN: Sorry

Sorry for not updating for a long time, I need to prepare for final exams which is coming up soon. So, I'll be kinda busy, and when its over I'll start writing again. Sorry.


	14. Legend of the Kusanagi Sword

Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating so soon, I have finals coiming up sooo.. here..

--**_Time skip after exam and a few months to prepare for finals..._**

As naruto opened up the book he was about to read, there was a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door to find that it was the 3rd hokage.

"Naruto? I wanted to ask if I can come in for a minute."

"Sure."

"Yes, hokage?"

"I wanted to ask, um if your village can allie with us with the upcoming war with the sound."

"Sorry, but I don't think I can, how can I? I mean this pitiful village asked me to leave."

"I know but please Na-"

"NO! I will not ally with this place!"

Sigh "Very well, can't blame an old man for trying..." as he got up to leave Naruto stood up and said...

"Wait, I won't ally but my team and I can help you, if you want."

"Really, thank you Naruto. Ah yes, Iruka was crying a river after he found out his 'son' has left."

"H-h-he considers me as his son?"

"Yes, very much."

"...maybe I'll go see him sometime."

As the hokage left he left something on the table,. the thick, black, leather cover caught his attention, he looked at it and saw something written in gold letters. ' **The Legend of the Kusanagi Sword **'

**Legend of the Kusanagi Sword **

" The history of this sword extends into legend when the Japanese god, Susano-O-No-Mikoto encountered a grieving family headed by Ashi-Na-Zuchi. Upon inquiry, the elder told that his family was ravaged by the fearsome 8-headed serpent (Orochi) of Koshi who consumed seven of the family's eight daughters and the creature was coming for his final daughter, Kushi-Nada-Hime. Susano proceeded forward to investigate tne creature, and after an abortive encounter he returned with a plan to defeat it. In return, he asked for Kushi-Nada-Hime's hand in marriage which was agreed. Transforming her temporarily into a comb to have her company during the battle, he detailed his plan.

He instructed the preparation of 8 vats of rice-beer to be put on individual platforms positioned behind a fence with 8 gates. The monster took the bait and put each of its heads through each of the gates. With the necessary distraction provided, Susano attacked and slew the beast. He decapitated each of the heads and then proceeded to the tails. In the fourth tails, he discovered a great sword inside the body with Susan-o which he called Murakakumo-No-Tsurugi (Sword-of-the-village-of-the-clustering-clouds) which he presented to the god, Amaterasu to settle an old grievance.

Generations later in the reign of the 12th emperor, Keiko, the sword was given to the great warrior, Yamato-Dake as part of a pair of gifts given by his aunt, Yamato-Hime, to protect his nephew in peril.

These gifts came in handy when Yamato-Dake was lured onto an open grassland during a hunting expedition by a treacherous Daimyo. The lord, had fiery arrows fired to ignite the grass to trap Yamato-Dake in the field and have him burn to death and killed the warrior's horse to prevent his escape. Desperately, Yamato-Dake used Murakakumo-No-Tsurugi to cut back the grass to remove fuel from the fire, but in doing so, he discovered that the sword enabled him to control the wind around to make it move in the direction he swung. Taking advantage of the magic, Yamato-Dake used his other gift, fire strikers, to enlarge the fire in the direction of the lord and his men and used the winds controlled by the sword to sweep the blaze toward them to kill them. In triumph, Yamato-Dake renamed Murakakumo-No-Tsurugi as Kusanagi (Grasscutter) to commemorate his narrow escape and victory.

Eventually, Yamato-Dake married and fell in battle with a monster after ignoring his wife's advice to take Kusanagi with him.

Eventually, the sword came into the possession of the emperor until the Battle of Dannoura, a naval battle that ended in the defeat of the forces of the child Emperor, Antoku at the hands of Minomoto Yoshitsune. Upon hearing of the defeat, the emperor's grandmother led the Emporer and his entourage to commit suicide in the waters of the strait along with three important artifacts which included Kusanagi. Although the enemy managed to stop a handful of them and recovered two of the three items of the Emperor, Kusanagi was never found.

The 10th Emporer, Sujin, ordered the fashioning of a replica of Kusanagi and was placed at the Temple of Atsuta. "

--Source by NarutoFever (dot) com----

As he finished he decides to find out more of this sword and see if he can get it into his hands, as he got up and slip of paper fell to his feet. He bend down to get it and read what it said. 'Naruto, I hope you would like the book I gave you, I'm sorry to what the villagers has done and I am a failure to a promise that I made to protect you. I'm sorry, but this book tells amazing legends and some maybe true. If you wish to get the 'Kusanagi Sword' to which I guessed you may want. You are on your own. All I can say Is that it's near the Kage (Shadow) Village hidden in the forest. All I know of is there's a cave and a guardian protecting it. If you get the sword, you are to be the ultimate shinobi until you pass it down to someone else.'

'Interesting, I'll talk to the others and ask if Kagura-sensei has heard of it.' He though as he headed out the door.

Author's Note Important:

Sorry for so short, but I do need to study for upcoming exams. So, the next would be coming in about 2 weeks.


	15. Kusanagi 2

"Kagura-sensei?"

"Yes, Kyu er Naruto?"

"Um I want to know more about the Kusanagi sword, I heard from the old man that its very powerful and I want to obtain it in my hands."

"Sure."

"Huh? That's it? Aren't you going to ask me some questions?"

"Nope."

"...uhhh...ok..well um can you tell me?"

"Sure."

"Well?"

"...The sword ..."

"...yesssss?"

"...it is powerful yet it is hidden..."

"aaaand..."

"...hm...I know it is some place near our village...in a cave...a dark creepy cave..."

Sweatdrop "Okay I figured as much, but aren't you going to tell me how I could get it?"

"...ask your sister..." Kagura said without any clue to what she said which cause Naruto to face-fault.

--------------------------

"..Stupid sensei...didn't tell me anything but the things I already known about...ask sister...how does she get into all this?" he muttered.

As he went near the forest he can hear the sounds of a battle.

"...Rose whip!"

"...Agua Rapsidy!"

"Damn it! You froze my rose!"

That moment Naruto showed himself, he walked up to them and saw that Kurama's Rose and whip were frozen and ...is his hand turning blue? Naw, can't be ..though its kinda hard to see through ice...

"Hey there you are my midget brother!" Usagi yelled.

"It's not my fault that I'm short!"

"Actually, it is your fault. You eat too much of those ramen and they aren't that healthy."

"Kurama-nii! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"Okay enough, what do you want? Don't tell me you're hungry again."

"...ugh...geez...Kagura-sensei asked me to come here and ask you about the Kusanagi sword-"

"Oh! That sword, I knew you are going to ask me that whenever that old geezer gave you that letter...Yea I know about it, now the sword I'm going to tell is going to be kept secret ok?"

"Sure"

"...My hand please? It's turning blue...I think..."

"Just crack it open."

"...frozen...numb...can't ...feel...hand...need...heat...now..."

"...baby...Phoenix Arrow!"

"AAAHHH...HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! OOHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!HOT! HOT! HOT!...AAAHHHH I'M BURNING! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Sweatdrops...

"...god...Water Dragon Missle!"

Splash...!

"...thank you, but no need for the big guns...I'm not literaly burning..."

"...Riiiight...you surely sounded like you were..."

"Back to the sword..."

"Right"

"..Got a towel?"

"I got a fire technique?"

"...er I think I'm gonna air dry..."

"Now this is it its (i'm way too lazy now soo...)"

20 minutes later of explaining and its already dark so they headed to the hotel to where they are staying at.

"Naruto..please try not to snore too loudly this time?"

"I don't snore that loud!"

"...Usa-chan, I'm going to record it ok?"

"Kay Kurama."

-------

_**" That was rather..how I should say it...amusing..."**_

_**"...never thought that Kurama has gotten that soft.."**_

_**"Must be the two don't you think so Kyuubi-nii-chan?"**_

_**"Hai...did I ever tell you to not call me nii-chan?"**_

_**"...snore..."**_

_**"..now you fall asleep...wonderful..."**_

_**"...snore..."**_

_**"Damn, what the hell am I doing? Can't sleep yet oh well..."**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**AN:**_

**Can someone tell me how I can write their journey to get the sword...I have absolutely no idea how and I have classes for 3 more weeks...and I have a paper and a project to worry about...I no its summer vacation but I have school...darn..there goes my vacation...**

_**Review...**_


	16. No chapName translation

**Name translation**

**A**   
Aka - Bloody red (from Akamaru)  
Akatsuki - Dawn (the organization Itachi is in) or Red Dawn  
Anko - Sweet beans

**B  
---**

C   
Cho - Butterfly (from Chouji)  
Chouji - Message of condolence / clove

**D  
**Dosu - (Haven't had time to find out)

**E**  
Ebisu - Japanese God of Wealth

**F**  
---

**G**  
Gai - Self will / victory song  
Gama - Toad (from Gamabunta)  
Gekkou - Moonlight

**H**  
Hinata - In the sun (quite ironic eh)   
Hatake - Field  
Haku - White (and a variety of other not so interesting meanings)

**I**  
Ibiki - Snore  
Inari - A type of Japanese maki delicacy using beancurd skin to wrap Japanese rice  
Ino - Boar  
Inu - Dog (from Inuzuka)  
Iruka - Dolphin   
Itachi - Weasel (but I call him weasel-boy)

**J**  
Jiraiya - Young Thunder  
Jutsu - Skill or art (see types of jutsu) 

**K**  
Kage - Silhouette, shadow  
Kabuto - Samurai helmet made of iron or laquered leather  
Kakashi - Scarecrow / Figurehead (his hairstyle sure looks like it)  
Kaze - Wind  
Kiba - Fang  
Kin - Gold  
Konoha - Leaves of trees  
Kurenai - Deep red colour

**L  
---**

M   
Mizu - Water

**N**  
Naruto - A type of Japanese steamed fishcake  
Neji - Screw

**O**  
Orochi - Big Snake (from Orochimaru)

**P-R  
---  
**  
**S**  
Sakura - Cherry Blossom, decoy  
Sensei - Teacher  
Sharin - Wheel (from sharingan)  
Shika - Deer (from Shikamaru)

**T**  
Temari - Traditional Japanese Balls made from threads  
Tenten - Here and there

**U**  
Uchiha - A kind of fan in Japan (pronounced uchi-wa)  
Udon - A type of Japanese noodle (thick and translucent in clour)  
Uzumaki - Whirlpool or eddies

**V-W  
---**

Y   
Yakushi - The Healing Buddha

**Z**  
Zaku - (I haven't really had time to find out yet)


	17. The SwordThe TrainingThe Irony

Been long time since I have been updating...well here it is...

LONG SKIP!

As they were walking and talking on the way to find the Kusanagi sword they planned on how to get it. Well first they have decided that they would try to talk their way out of it, if that doesn't work they can maybe bribe it...although those were pretty sappy plans made by Kurama no Yoko...But Usagi had decided that they could probably steal it before they get captured but there could be traps that may backfire on them so she decided another plan that was to sweet talk the thing to let them have it...or maybe Naruto/Kyu can just use the Harem no jutsu on it hoping it was a pervert...that just may work...other wise they are dead. But, then again they can just talk...

As they near the cave they went in, the more they went inside the stench became to grow stronger and that hurt their noses since kitsune noses were very sensitive and their sensei was just.. well she went somewhere to empty her stomach...so that left them to themselves. Oh joy...after some minutes Kurama seem to trip on something that he claimed to have grabbed him, so they looked and found it was something scaly and slimy, as they went closer they found it was huge, a long purple-ish color with orange circles on it, faint yellow eyes and a long tongue...sticking out with saliva dripping...ewww...so they guessed it was the snake that was guarding the sword...they looked around and saw no openings until they heard a rumble...

"YYAAAWN... good nappy..." as it looked up it found 3 kitsunes looking at him ...

He said in a loud booming voice that shook the walls " **WHO ARE YOU! HAVE YOU COME FOR THE LEGENDARY KUSANAGI SWORD? IF YOU DID, WELL YOU HAVE BETTER TURN BACK NOW OR ELSE YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT FATALIS! (in latin it would mean 'deadly or fatal') " he roared.**

Naruto shook away the fear and walked up to the giant snake with Kyuubi's instructions, "Hey! Let me tell you who I am, I am the one who has been seeking the Legendary Kusanagi sword and I am the vessel for the Great Demon Lord Kyuubi the nine tails, I am more superior than you so you will surrender the sword to me!" he yelled.

Inside his head Kyuubi slapped himself because his kit seriously needed to think of better speeches...and that sounded like he has an over larged ego too...and Usa and Kurama were basically thinking the same thing.

The Giant snake name Fatalis stared at the midget that was speaking to him and just laughed out loud.

"Hey! Whats so funny!" Naruto glared.

"**WELL YOU HAVE NO FEAR AND WITH THAT SPEECH OF YOU BEING SO MIGHTY MADE ME LAUGH...HA...NEVER HAD I LAUGHED THIS HARD IN A LONG TIME...AND I CAN REALLY SMELL THAT OLD FOX IN YA...HERE'S THE SWORD I SEE THE POTENTIAL IN YOU, USE IT WISELY AND PROTECT THOSE CLOSE TO YOU YOUNG ONE...midget (he added for effect)" **The snake said, then with one bow he disappeared with the cave they were standing it. Outside to were their sensei was was shocked to the core to how they got the sword and how they are not injured and how they got out here and where's the cave...ect...ya know...So they explained to her how it all happened...her eaction was somewhat..well surprised and shocked at how easy it was...

The whole time neither Usa or Kurama said anything...still thinking about that snake...and Naruto just realized what the snake had called him...

-----------------TIME SKIP-------------2 WEEKS LEFT BEFORE EXAMS--

"God danm it! Where the f--k is Kakashi sensei! He should be here by now, it has only been 4 damn hours and if he is f---ing late again! I'll burn that porn book of his and make him eat it!" Sakura scream in the air.

Sasuke and John just edged away from her...her aura was so immitating it would make Ibiki proud.

Oh the irony...

Just now Kakashi poofed in front of them only to be the target of a certain person.

"Yo!"

"Grrrr..."

"..eh? Sakura? Is there something the matter?"

"**I'M GONNA F--KING KILL YOU! KAGE-SHURIKEN-NO-JUTSU!"**

**"**ACK!"

**" THIS IS FOR BEING LATE! INNER PERSONA RELEASE!" **as she did that she fainted on the spot...but before anyone could blink a strong chakra began to form around her body and then taking a form of ...herself?

**_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FINALLY FREE! NOW DOWN TO BUSINESS! KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU WILL NOW FACE YOUR SENTENCE OF A THOUSAND YEARS OF PUNISHMENT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** As she began to attack, Kakashi dodged as best as he can, he dodged a swipe aiming for his jewels, a nail/claw aiming for his face, but he couldn't dodge an axe kick from above so he was sent to the ground along with various of kicks and punches that puts Gai and Lee to shame, adding another round house kick, and finally a chakra punch and heel kick combo to finish it all.

**"NOW HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! HUH! IF YOU EVEN DARE BE LATE AGAIN IT WILL JUST BE LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" **With that done she went back into the actual Sakura mind and then she woke up.

"So, sensei, do you want that to happen again?" she asked sweetly.

"...mro..(no)"

"And if you do not want that to happen, what should you do?"

"...dun...ke...mlate (don't be late)"

"good..so you now be on time for everything okay?" She smiled an evil smile.

Kakashi tries to nod his best while still in the ground.

Sakura turned to her male companions, " Sasuke, John, how bout we take him to the hospital and go out to lunch and then spar huh?"

They nodded their heads so fast she thinks they're gonna fall off.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Do it! Come on! Go! Go! Go! Come on! "

"Hinata-nee-chan, please you can stop it now, I mean neji can't continue as it is!" Hinabi pleaded.

"Yes, Hinata! Please stop or else Neji-"

"Who asked you _father _..it's not like you ever _cared_ about _me_." Hinata sarcasticly replied.

Hiashi noticed the sarcasim in her voice. He knows that he has been a bad father and should have done better and he has been this way since her mother died. He has been favoring his youngest daughter since then.

"Ugh!..." Neji panted.

He was pulling a 250kg boulder in their backyard, how Hinata got it in was a mystery. Right now he was panting in exertion and exhaustion, Hinata wanted him to pull that to the yellow line she drew in front of him which is 7 feet away and he has been pulling that giant boulder for 2 hours already.

(ahahahahah! I'm so evil!)

Hinata took one look at him and sighed.

"Fine! Take a break..after all you did pull it for 2 hours and made 8 inches..."

Neji collapsed and Hanabi rushed to him to give him a towel and bottle of water. He took the towel to wipe some of the sweat from his hot and sweaty face and drank all the water in the container. The others who were watching from afar were wincing in sympathy, and some were pretty scared of her right now. Hiashi just stood there and said, " Hinata..I'm sorry..how bout I make it up to you..you can get anything you want...hows that?" he asked.

Hinata thought for a moment. "Hn..that's sounds good but its like you were trying to bait me...that's kinda working ...maybe yes...maybe no...but then again..I do need to go shopping.."

"H-hinata-sama! How bout you take whom ever you want with you on your shopping trip! We'll be able to pay for all your expenses!" One elder said.

"..that doesn't sound too bad..okay!" she smiled.

"W-when do you want to start?"

Neji prayed that it was soon he doesn't want to pull that rock anymore.

"...mmm...how bout in 2 hours ...neji go wash up cause you are also coming."

Neji silently thanked the gods and rushed to his room to wash up.

" Father, you are also coming to see what I'll be buying..but also I won't be listening to you saying that I can't buy this and that."

"Yes, my daughter." He bowed.

"Hanabi, you are also coming, as my carrier." She bowed.

"That goes for the rest of you too." Everyone either bowed or nodded their head really fast. Hinata wondered if they get whiplash.

So then everyone went to change or get their savings from their piggy bank for her shopping trip. Neji finished with his shower.

Some where praying to the gods that she would go easy on them. But, up there...they were hoping that Hinata won't go easy on them..(I am evil...)

Now they are waiting on their front yard.

"First things on the list are undergarments..." Some males blushed at the thought of going into the undergarment store.

So they went to the stroe that sells undergarments...several nose bleeds from some...because all she chose are black and purple panties and bras...and that did answer some questions to what she has under that jacket of hers.

"Okay next...clothes and shoes."

Neji ond some other males were trying to hide the little bulged in their pants since they _did _see her wear a see through white shirt that showed her black bra...and it was a bit skin tight...Hiashi tried to hide his embarrassment...Now the shoes were a bit different...she chose to have some really high high heels and high platforms...and some other shoes...

"Now cosmetics..."

...er that was um well short...with the fact she did kiss Neji with red lipstick on...which he now got a red lip mark on his cheek...and red face practically blending with the color of the lipstick..luckly his face hidden from view behind the many boxes he was carrying..

Some were thinking.."'_lucky bastard"_ jealously...

"Now..we go home" Now all were cheering silently...because some people are getting ideas that they were taking orders from the heiress...and that there were some 20 something Hyuugas following her around carrying her stuff...

"Oh wait! I forgot...music!...Linking Park...Trapt...Evanesance...Simple Plan...Arch Enemy...Blood Simple...yeah thats about all I need..." Every Hyuuga looked at her as she listed the bands which were all rock/metel/heavy metal/goth metal bands...(they are all my fav bands...and many more)

As she got her CD's they all went home...some were going to massage their aching feet, Neji with his pride, arms, back, ect...after all a long days of work...or shopping and being bossed around can take a toll on ya...and what's worst is that they need to be Hinata-sama's training dummies tomorrow morning...oh joy...

------------_To be continued!_

_Next chapter!_

_Watch out Hyuugas! Hinata is going to take you down! _

_**Read! Read! Read!**_

_**Review! Review! Review!**_

_**Repeat! Repeat! Repeat! **_


	18. eryaMerry Xmas ppl

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is famous yet...

"What should I do on this boring day?"

"You're going to go pranking?"

"no."

"Go find a boyfriend?"

"no."

"talk to me?"

"I am talking moron."

"Play with Kurama?"

"no."

"do the laundry?"

"no."

"find something to do?"

"yes."

(1 hour later)

"Wanna go out with me?"

"sure."

"Wanna take a hot bath in the hot springs?"

"Sure."

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Sure."

"Wanna go out with Kurama?"

"Sure."

"I have a wee-wee"

"that's nice."

"I have a rash on my butt."

"Good for you."

"I wanna get laid."

"Good for you."

"Kyuubi got laid 50 times."

"Marvelous."

**"Ungrateful brat, I did not get laid 50 times!"  
**  
"Kyuubi wants to make love with you."

"Good."

**"You rascal!! No I do not want to-"**

"Kyuubi loves you like a chew toy."

**"What the heck is that suppose to mean?"**

"Yeah."

"Kurama is gay."

"Sure"

"I love sis."

"yea.."

" I have the badest family ever."

"Good for you."

"I want to meet Soun'ga"

"Sure."

" I have the Tetsaiga."

"Ok."

"Did you know that when girls get their periods they get very  
emotional and goes on a  
wreck?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know ero-sennin was peeping at you when you were at the hot  
springs?"

"Sure."

"Did you know Tsunade-oba-chan had bigger boons than you?"

"Sure."

"Do you even know what you are saying?"

"Yeah."

(SighsMaybe I can slap heror wait yeah.Kyuubi.?)

**"You planning something for me to get hurt?"**

"No! No, why would you say that?"

**"I know you're planning something."**

"Kyuuri says she can get laid more times than you."

**"Huh?! No way am I ever going to loose to a girl, they are all so  
weak!!!"**

Unknown to him that Naruto had linked his mind to Kyuuri so then she  
can hear what he is saying, and to tell ya, she ain't one happy fox.  
Infact she is one pissed off one too!

_**"How dare you Kyuubi say I'm weak!? I'll show you weak! I will  
show you once I'm out of here!!!"**_she screamed.

'Kyuuri why are you yelling?"

_**"Stupid brother of mine says I'm weak...actually he says that all  
girls are weak!!!"**_she retorted angrily.

'What no way I'll show him..."

Meanwhile those two were arguing. Naruto snuck to place unknown, and  
he pulled out a tape-recorder out of his pants pocket. Once I played  
back everything. He snickered quietly.

"Such good blackmail..." He snickered.

He pulled out various other items in his many pockets. There were  
photos and papers.

He lifted one off the ground and looked and laughed. The picture was  
Kyuuri in her Human form and in a towel. He plans to send it to the  
demon world and let all the males know about her.I mean geezthe  
temper..she really needs to be laid sometime.

**'This ain't my fault, if anything happens to him, I'm not getting  
between him and my sister.'  
**  
This is the most random chapter ever

Is this the most random chapter that I have ever written?  
Yes? or No?

Review??

Also..this maybe the last chapter...for now!! Cause I'm leaving for Vegas and Los Angelos for Christmas and Break. Yay for me...ya...so..um Merry Christmas to you all too!


End file.
